


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Unforgettable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August Kincaid does different thing when meeting Carrie Wells in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The woman looks sick. Well, this will end her misery, Kincaid thinks.

He opened his ice box while turning his back on her. He considers giving her the poisoned bottled water, but he couldn't risk her seeing his face and screams.

The gun, it is.

He walks nearer, hiding the hand holding the gun behind his back, and when the detective lifts her face to see him, he shoots her on the forehead.

To buy some times, he quickly hides her in one of the stall, and wipes the blood off the bathroom floor. Fortunately, ceramic is easy to clean with just a wet rag.

He walks out and closes the bathroom door.


End file.
